A neighborhood watch, or crime watch, includes an organized group of citizens devoted to preventing crime and vandalism within a neighborhood. This activity requires dedicated people and their time. Electronic surveillance systems installed in individual premises will prevent crime and vandalism only for the individual premises, not the neighborhood.
It would be desirable to address a broader region which might include one or more premises. Preferably existing surveillance systems could be used in a broader context to support preventing crime or vandalism in a neighborhood.